Inuyasha Unleashed!
by Queen of Blades
Summary: Inu, Kag, and Kikyo are in The Sims Unleashed! No, really! I downloaded the skins and put them in to see who Inu ends up with! New format!
1. Default Chapter

INUYASHA GAME  
This all takes place in The Sims Vacation. I am not making this up!!  
  
Day 1  
  
I am beginning a betting thing. Place your bets, folks! Kikyo and Kgaome and Inuyasha are all moving into the same house! bet on whatever you want. I am NOT going to cheat; they have to live on what they earn. They start out with $20,000. I built them a house: one main room, a kitchen, and a bathroom. They now have $1,256. Who will Inu end up with? How long will they be able to survive? Should I make Naruku, Sango, Miroku in another house? Miyu? LArvea? Shippu? Demona? Psiona? Kerrigan? ALdrea? WHO?!?!?!   
  
BTW: they have no floors yet.  
  
oh yah: They have an electric gutar, 3 beds, a toaster oven, a toilet, a urinal, a fridge, aboput 4 floor lamps, a coffee maker, a loveseat/couch, a black-and-white TV, a shower, 2 pink trash cans, and a table w/ 4 chairs.  
  
Just now, I cought Inu and Kagome cuddling on the couch while Kikyo took out her fury on the electric guitar!  
  
They've been at this for HOURS!!!! Jeez!! Kikyo has 3 creativity points now!  
  
After 1 more creativity point, Kikyo made dinner and the lovebirds got up.  
  
They finally got to bed at 10:29. Kagome is now a hacker! YAY!   
  
BTW: I made Kikyo using a Kagome skin.  
  
DAY 2  
  
KAgome's off to her first day of work, and she's NOT in a good mood. :-(. Inuaysha... takes...a...SHOWER!! Halelugia!  
Oh, and I bought a cheap bookcase. Kikyo is going to learn how to cook. After all, the way to a hanyou's heart is through his stomich! (And i have never won a spelling bee!)  
  
Sheesh! Now Inu's cuddling up to Kikyo! Oi Vey! Make up your mind already! Ah! But she pushed him away! Strange new development.... VERY strange.  
  
One of my other neightborhood peeps, Farmess, just came over. She wants to tease Inu. But he is watching TV with Kikyo.  
WOAH! When Farmess Test teases Inu, he LIKES it! But when he teases her, she cries!  
Kagome arrived home, and Farmess walked in on Inu in the bathroom! Gack! @_@  
Farmess's husband, Farmer, came over today. He and Kikyo immediatly began to tease each other. Oi vey!   
they were awakened by the phone telling them they won $150. Woo-hoo.  
Today's new purchases: a sink, a phone, a maid.  
  
DAY 3  
On little sleep, they all awoke with Kagome's alarm. Kikyo made breakfast, and Kagome tried to get ready for work. Inu took another shower! YAY!   
Kagome again went to work with one red bar. Inuyasha found a job as a Test Subject! Perfect for a Hanyou!  
Kikyo is a Psychic Phone Friend in the PAranormal Career! OMG... she Is paranormal!!! @.@  
Inu has now sprayed roaches 5 times since move in.  
Kikyo leaves for work at the same time KAgome gets home. Inuyasha had to fix the sink.  
  
I think end of day 3 is a good enough place to stop for now. Make your bets by reviewing! I will post winners of any bets at the end of each chapter. The reviewer who wins the most bets wins a spot in one of my fanfics! 


	2. week 2

INUYAHSA in the Sims Vacation!  
  
TY for all the lovely reviews!!!! YAY!!!  
If u want skins, just e-mail me.  
  
DAY 4  
  
midnight: Kikyo gets home.  
4:45: everyone gets up  
I added floors to the kitchen and bathroom, a counter in the kitchen, and a sink in the kitchen. But money is getting rather tight.... a few more premotions and they'll be fine.  
  
PFEW!!!! Kagome just, as an experiment, gave Inuyasha a friendly kiss (a "peck"), AND HE ACCEPTED IT!!! there is DEFINALTY something there! But the relationship ratings between Inu and Kikyop and Inu and KAgome are pretty much tied...  
Unfortuantly, they had to go to work. They carpool together, ya know. So Kikyo gets to spend the day alone, because she works at night.   
O.O i caught her STOMPING the roaches!! I told her to spray.... Then the poor girl went to sleep.  
Inu got premoted!  
Now Kikyo's cuddling Inuyasha. But now Kagome's home, and Kikyo has to go to work. :-(  
ACK! Poor Inu! His NEW job has him working starting at 11:00 PM! beginning TODAY!!! he got like an hour's sleep!! Coffecoffecoffecoffecoffe!!!!!!  
4 cups of coffe later, he's STILL beat! But what the heck, he only has an hour until the carpool comes.  
They don't have enough for the chess set he needs to be promoted from a lab assistant, so I had to sell the guitar. Poor kikyo! She liked playing it! But we'll buy another one later.  
Kikyo got promoted to a Conspiricy Theorist! I bought her a cheap miror to hang by her bed.  
Ack! Inu, don't tease Kikyo!! He wants to, I can tell. O guess I will let him... :-(  
Oh good! She was cooking so she ignored him.  
MY GOD! Kagome took a shower with Inu standing there!  
jeez, it's still only day 4?!?!?!? wow..................... it feels like 2 days. It's like 7:45 PM.  
  
DAY 5  
NOW it's day 5. Kagome went to work. Inu is playing chess, and Kikyo just joined him. I can't seem to make Kagome go to work in a GOOD mood!  
As soon as they finished their game, Inu teased Kikyo.  
ACK! Evilness! She's been gossiping about Kagome to Inuyasha!!!! but he didn't like that. Then she tickled him,a nd he liked that, then she nagged him and he got mad. Just for kicks, i had him give her a "passionate" kiss, and she rejected him! Nya nya! Go Kagome!  
ACK! i 4-got about thier night jobs!! More coffee for Inu and Kikyo.  
  
DAY 6/7 (because of the night jobs, it's kinda weird)  
Inu got promoted! He's now a feild researcher. He works 9-3.  
  
  
gomen 4 not finishing the day... i have a surprise for next time! REVIEW! 


	3. week 3

Inuyahsa in the Sims VAcation week 3  
  
Anouncement: ::clears throat:: before I reveal the surprise, I would like to make an announcement. This fic is undergoing a small name change. From now on, this fic will be called "Inuyasha in the Sims Unleashed". Arigato, have a nice day.  
  
YES!! that's right! I GOT UNLEASHED!!!!!! YAY!!!  
  
Inuyasha in the Sims Unleashed( ^_^_^_^_^_^_^)  
  
Day 7  
  
it's 6:56 AM. They are going to go to Old Town to buy a cat. ^_^   
Ack! The car pools arrive in 1 hour! better hurry!  
i bought a pet bed, a food dish, a litter box, and a scratching post. ^_^ I like cats!  
oh, and I have decided it makes a better story if I don't cheat and make them rich.   
yes! They made it! They are going to buy a cat!   
ACK! What the... the shuttle left without them all! O.O  
Inuyasha and Kagome are going to work. You can't go to Old Town unless everyone is home. :-(.  
Kikyo is playing chess... she needs 1 charisma to advance, so I am having her practice a speech.  
oh, and i just HAD to get some mistletoe! ::mischevious grin:: i downloaded this last X-mas, or the one be4. It hangs from the celing, and it's only option is "stand beneath".... ooh, Inuyasha's gonna have some fun when he gets home!   
let's c... Inu gets home @ 3:00, Kagome gets home @ 5:00, and Kikyo leaves @ 10:00 PM, and they stil have to get the cat.......  
Kikyo got another Charisma point!  
i sped up time while Kikyo studied cooking and read a book. NOw it is almost 3:00.... she should get drssed 4 Inuyasha.  
oh, wait, she can't, the don't have a dresser.....  
Inu is gonna take out the trash. This place is a mess!  
::mischevious grin:: oooohh INNUUU.......   
Kikyo: stand beneath the mistletoe...  
Inu, you too....  
they cannot stand beneath it together, but she kissed him suavely anyways. They r gonna flirt now...  
(i HAVE to give her an equal chance!)  
Kagome got premoted! Time to get a cat! Kagome is now a beta tester!  
There's cats in the way of the carpool leaving!  
ACK! WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!? KAGOME'S A FLOATING HEAD!!! SHE HAS NO BODY!!!!!! Seriously, she is a head and some hands. And i cannot take photos 4 some reason, it says my photo album is emptey.... and the shuttle seems to be not appearing...  
here's the shuttle, that's alright then....  
but WHAT THE HECK IS UP WITH KAGOME?!?!?!  
Kikyo (who uses the same skin) is in her PJs...  
to old town we go! Hanyou-boy, no-body-girl, and dead-p-girl, off to buy a cat! O.O  
b/c Kagome got the $1,000 bonus, they will get a dog, too. And Kagome's body is fixed! O.O  
Inuyasha picked out the dog. He is a male whitish/creamy/brown colored dog w/ floppy brown ears and brown tintings. I named him Sesshomaru after fluffy.   
Kagome picked out the cat. It is a girl named Yuki. It is a calico with a white belly. This is a tribute to my friend, Yuki the Neco Demon. ^_^.  
after that they went home. it was getting late.   
Sesshomaru was sniffing a dog named Tucker.  
  
(before it gets too late into this fic, let me explain how pets work in Unleashed. They become members of the family, and count towards your 8-person limit. They have very few user-selected things, and cannot interact with any humans or pets u tell them to. But they do a lot of interactions they can only do on their own, like sleep, play, sniff, beg, ect.)  
  
when they got home, the humans went to sleep. I bought another food dish and pet bed, as well as a cheap doghouse. Kikyo fell asleep in the kitchen filling the food bowl.  
O.O Yuki is stomping the roaches!!!  
Darn! Kikyo is taking a day off, i guess....   
The phone rang at midnight, and Inuyasha answered it. Seems Kikyo missed work today. NO DUH!!!!  
ACK! seems Sesshomaru "went" inside! BAd dog! BAD DOG!  
  
Day 8  
  
it's like 12:30 AM. Kikho scolded Sesshomaru and is now petting him.   
Kagome is not tired, so she will begin training Sesshomaru. I am trying to get her to "sit and stay" him, but apparantly hit won't work the same with him as Inuyasha. lol.  
O.O it just gave me the "danger" sound but NOTHING WAS WRONG! O.O  
Sesshomaru fell asleep, so KAgome is training Yuki instead.   
Now Yuki is stomping the roaches again while Kagome goes to the bathroom. Now she is chasing her tail. WAthing her could get addictive, esp. since I cannot tell her to do much...lol  
NOW Kagome is tired so she is now going to get some sleep. like every other SANE person in Simville.  
1 hour until carpool time. Inu is up.   
Carpool time for Inu and Kag... they are NOT ready!  
O.O i think the pets got into the garbage can.....   
i bought a pet tub, even though now they only have $813 left, b/c i think the pets will need it....  
Kikyo is giving Sesshomaru a bath. Sesshomaru, however, stopped to chase the mailman on the way in. O.O  
O.O Yuki can watch TV!!! sun1 left it on, i guess...  
Kikyo is going to eat, take a shower, then have some fun so she will be in a good mood 4 work today. she has all the requirments to advance already.   
Inu's home! He is going to take another shower. He may be starting to like the whole shower thing! lol.  
Then he is gonna give a bath to... Buzz?!?! Who's Buzz??! Who's Cher?!?!? OMG, Buzz is a stray dog that looks just like Sesshomaru! O.O  
Kagome is petting Yuki, Nearby is an identicle cat named Scout. They are greeting each other now. Kagome is tired and is going to bed.   
Cher is a little blue stray dog.  
Inuyasha is playing with Sesshomaru. Aww, they seem to get along better than Inu and Sesshomaru's namesake! lol.  
ACK! Kikyo is in a REALLY BAD MOOD!!! Must.... fix.... mood....in...2....hours....  
pretty much everybody needs some sleep. so everyone will GET some sleep. go to bed, eveyone!  
it is almost 9:00. Kikyo's car pool will be here in one hour. -.- this is NOT working!  
ACK! The TV is on! nooooooo.....  
that would esxplain why nobody was sleeping...lol  
and kikyo's ride is here. perfect. I hope she doesn't get fired. -.- (i recently learned how 2 make that face. can u tell? lol)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
oh! I almost forgot. (belated) end-of-week status report:  
character-character = the first's feelings towards the second.  
Inuyasha-Kikyo = daily-58; lifetime-56  
Inuyasha-Kagome = daily-46; lifetime-41  
Kikyo-Inuyasha = daily-50; lifetime-45  
Kikyo-Kagome = daily-13; lifetime-11  
Kagome-Inuyasha = daily-49; lifetime-44  
Kagome-Kikyo = daily-14; lifetime-14.  
  
just for comparison:  
Kagome-Yuki= daily-26, lifetime-17  
Inuyasha-Sesshomaru: daily-30; lifetime-19  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
kk, back to the fic. still day 8.  
  
Kikyo's home! She is going to the bathroom and then she will go to bed. Her mood is still -2 bars!!!   
intersting fact: Yuki just did "follow master"... she sat at the foot of the sleeping Kagome's bed!  
  
DAY 9  
O.O all on her own Kagome is "serving" breakfast... usually they just "have" breakfast! Looks like she is cooking for Inuyasha. The way to a Hanyou's heart.....  
::mischevious grin:: let's heat things up a bit... Inuyasha, under the mistltoe. Kagome... you know what to do.   
HE. PUSHED. HER. AWAY!?!?!?!  
they are going to dance before work...  
or not...  
not good...  
i don't think they like each other that much...  
MUST FIX!!  
(ok, so that's rigging it a bit. so what?! I'm anti-kikyo!)  
Inu and Kagome are going on a date tonight and that's final!  
Yuki is hanging out with 2 other strays, both black, named Spor and CAli. kikyo is gonna fill the food bowls in the morning. wait, i mean when she gets up... it's afternoon.  
(must.....get....stratagy...guide!)  
Inu's home!  
Kikyo served some bean curd junk again. -.-  
once Inu's done eating, he needs to play chess. And he needs a family friend... hmmmmmm....  
(speaking of food... it's well past lunchtimes and I'm hungry! See how addictive this game is? well, that and studying for finals... OMGWHATAMIDOINGMUSTSTUDYSTUDYSTUDY... oh yah, my brain burned out. n/m. oh, shit, i was supposed to clean my room too..... ()-.-)  
  
Kagome and Inu are watching TV while standing up, as if the couch did not exist. O.O.   
here comes Kikyo.  
thee is a stray siamese on the lawn named Menelaus. O.O  
Kagome discovered the couch! lol  
Inu and Kag are going to the Old Farm Square  
ACK! Inu 4got to invite Kagome! oh well.  
ok, this time INVITE KAGOME!!! lol  
kagome is stomping roaches. () wins.  
They are going to Old FArm Square. they are ordering "a la carte" food. Now they are talkng  
while waiting 4 food.   
dinner is over, let's go for the passionate kiss...  
YAY!!! ^_^_^_^ THEY'RE IN LOVE!!!!!  
ok, they can go home now. can't WAIT to see the look on Kikyo's face!  
oh, yah. kikyo's at work. it's 11:18, and they are going to sleep. i guess i'll end here.  
  
  
oh, about the mid-fic panic attack: right. see, finals are next week... and I'm only a freshman and i tested into 2 of my classes so im QUITE overwhelmed.., @.@ 


	4. Diary part 1 new format!

INUYASHA- Superstar  
  
it's been far too long. Yup. sorry 'bout that. I have decided to restart the experiment. It would be in the best intrests of the experiment if Kikyo and Kagome were in one family, and Inuyasha in another. Then I could play as Inuyasha, and see who he ends up liking the best. I'm also going to write this dairy style  
  
DAY 1  
  
Moved in. Have just over $100 for food to last until I get a job- that's plenty for now, right? Bought some cheap furnature. I suppose it's fitting, being a demon, that I has a simple way of life, but... it really sucks. Oh well. At least I have a shower.   
  
I've gotten a job in the military. That pays well, so my quality of life should improve some. There's no real point to having any girls over while my pad is so shoddy, is there?  
  
Work starts at 6 AM tomorrow, so the car will arrive at 5. I has today to relax in my tiny pool- it came with the house. Plus, I'll need the body points, and exercise machines are expensive, and I've been told they don't work.  
  
Some neighbors have come over- Gurl and Guy. Feh. I decided I'd better get out of the pool to chase them away, or they'll never leave my doorbell alone. The guy teased me nonstop, so I boasted about the good side to being a demon. I decided I might as well be nice to the girls in the neighborhood. A little talking, a little flirting.. all her husband wants to do is tease me. Figures, he'd come by to make fun of the dog-eared freak who just moved in. So I sent them both packing. Great, a cat has dropped by too. I'll go shoo it. I hate cats.  
  
Wonderful. Gurl's not receptive to my flirting- who could love a dog-eared freak? And her husband teases and teases. Perhaps it's best to live alone. I'm heading back in the pool. Working on my body always makes me feel better.  
  
A body skill point later, I'm making myself some quick dinner. Quick because it's cheaper and I have $97.  
  
One more skill point and it's off to bed, at 6:15. Perhaps the military life will be better. Perhaps people there will respect my strength.  
  
Perhaps the moon really is made of cheese.  
  
DAY 2  
  
Was awakened at one AM by the unmistakable stench of raccoon on my property. I shood it quickly, cleaned up some kind of animal urine, then went to make some grub. Might as well... was almost rested already. Ramen and Bacon again, but it's cheap. I have $77 dollars remaining. I better not get fired again.  
  
Work was uneventful. Boot camp not half as hard as I'd heard it would be. Then again, I AM a demon. Seems I get the newspaper and some kind of hollywood thing. Some human thing, I guess. Feh. A demon like me'd get nowehre in the modeling buisness, even WITH this body. I hope I get premoted soon. Boot camp is full of whiners and sissies. And these hours suck.   
  
Read the stupid hollywood thing over lunch. Seems Superstar Hayley Somebody is famous. Big whoop. She'd look better with dog ears. And a tail. Yeah...  
  
Must stop fantasizing about demon women! There's no more of my kind in Sim City, and I can't get home to Japan with barely enough money to survive, let alone make the trip. 's why I came out of the wilderness in the first place. If I want a mate, I have to work hard.  
  
Still... 50 years without women... even those damned humans are looking good...  
  
Was awakened by phone. Missed it. Went back to bed.  
  
DAY 3  
  
Roaches under cabinet. Slept until alarm went off so as to get enough energy for another day of boot camp. Didn't have enough time for Ramen and a shower, so I ate instead. I'll shower when I get home. There's the horn...  
  
Finally back. Work boring as hell. Stupid cat got in the way of the jeep. Joe likes to honk and honk and honk until it moves. Remind me to have it for supper sometime. The cat, not Joe, though I bet he's pretty tasty...  
  
Another damned cat rolling all over the pavement. Feh.  
  
Watched some movie about a human. James something. On TV. I could do that. Eventually the cheesy background music started to hurt my ears, so I turned it off and made myself some Ramen. Then a quick swim- tired, but I have to keep up my figure. Don't want to go soft like a human now, do I?  
  
More ramen- swimming makes me hungry- then bed.  
  
DAY 4  
  
Woke up with alarm- damned thing. Took a shower, ate more ramen and bacon.  
  
Hit the pool as soon as I got home- after I threw away those damned human papers. Instructors poked fun at my ears when I took off my helmet- asked if I was a soft little puppy. No amount of obsticle courses cooled me down after THAT one.   
  
Quick snack- those salty greasy potatoe things are good. Chips or something. Then bed. Today sucked.  
  
DAY 5  
  
Got up early today. I kinda miss my old friends in Japan. Maybe I'll call up that dame who dropped by before. No, wait, it's the middle of the night and humans need more sleep. Darn. Going for a swim instead.  
  
Don't wanna get out of the pool, but I have to work. Must keep thinking of Japan, and Fifi... good old Fifilalis. She doesn't look so bad, compared to these humans. Why did I ever run away from her again? I mean, so what if she only wants to marry me because of my status? She's a cute little bitch.  
  
Damn. When I got home, I went and opened that magazine to see if they had that cute Hayley girl again, but instead they had a pullout poster of Superstar Monica Somebody. Feh. She's a slut.   
  
Plants are supposed to live on their own, why should I have to water the damned things? Oh well. Payed the stupid bills. A hundred 45 dollars. Damn. I have over a thousand dollars... getting close to enough for a boat ticket. Going to bed without supper. Too tired to cook.  
  
DAY 6  
  
Got up early. Emptey stomach.   
  
DAMN! Left an oven mitt on the stove. Nearly burnt the house down. My hair is singed a little. Stupid humans are slow- need to buy a new stove now, this one's a pile of ash. Counter's singed, so is the fridge. Called for a pizza instead, and took a shower.   
  
Pizza guy arrived at midnight. Damned raccoon is back. Nicknamed him El Bandito.  
  
DAmned pizza guy left when he saw my ears. Taking the day off work. BAD MOOD. May murder that damned cat if he comes back again.  
  
Damn raccoon knocked over the trash cans. Took shower, cleaned up, went back to bed.  
  
In such a bad mood, I broke the dishwasher AND the shower. Damn. I have just over $400 dollars- it costs $1,500 for a boat ticket. Hate my life. Going back to bed.   
  
Blew money on new bed. Almost broke again. Damn.  
  
DAY 7  
  
I hate my life. I miss even Fifi terribly. Damned humans... must invite someone over this afternoon. Losing my mind. Don't want IT to happen again. Might get caught if I kill someone else. Might never make it home.   
  
DAmn. She doesn't have a phone. Watched another action movie on The First Network for Men. Another one about that James guy. I wish I was him.   
  
Going downtown to go out to eat. Spent $50 on a cab. Don't care. Dark times.  
  
Had a cheap lunch. I DO have to make it to Japan. Had some ice cream. Not chocoalte- I'm not to that point yet.  
  
Met a girl named Kikyo. She's kinda hot. We really hit it off. Asked her out and she turned me down, but she wasn't offended when I put the moves on her. She mentioned that I smelt like dog. Must take shower.  
  
Maybe she likes dogs?  
  
Maybe she meant like a little puppy she wants to hug?  
  
Fell asleep on feet. So tired. Going to bed. CAn't think straight. Must see Kikyo again.  
  
DAY 8  
  
Woke up on wrong side of bed. Went to work in bad mood. Didn't kill Private Johnson, which is good. Must see Kikyo again. Will call her once I've called the repairman. Water flooding kitchen is NOT attractive to human women, I've found.  
  
Just noticed rotting food all over kitchen floor. Cleaned it up.   
  
Too tired and depressed for Kikyo. Went for a quick swim then to bed.  
  
DAY 9  
  
Woke up at midnight. Phone rang. Psychic advisor says bad people about this month. Damn right. Says to keep secrets. Well, I refuse to hide my ears. Tough. Managed not to rip phone out of wall. Need it to call Kikyo.   
  
Morning swim. Lonly. Must call Kikyo today.   
  
Made big pot of Ramen, invited Kikyo over. She said yes! Hopped in shower, watered plants, put on nice Kimono. There's the doorbell now!  
  
GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! Fell asleep while talking to Kikyo. She mentioned that I should take better care of myself. Maybe I should. Went to bed. Taking tomorrow off. I think I'm getting sick.   
  
DAY 10  
  
Damn alarm went off. Going back to bed.  
  
Can't sleep. Taking swim instead.  
  
Took shower, watched TV until I was in a passable mood. Some movie about a robot from the future. Destroyer, or Exterminator, or something. Called Kikyo again. She understands me. She missed me. She's lonely, I think, like me, even though she has a twin sister. I have to meet her sometime.  
  
Went for the goodnight kiss. She shoved me away. Tired.   
  
DAY 11  
  
Roaches. Sprayed. Hungry. Food. Barely made it in the shower before carpool arrived. Damn.  
  
Damn cat sucking up to my while I cleaned up the outside. Bills. Lit stove on fire again. Going to bed hungry with kitchen ablaze. Taking tomorrow off.  
  
DAY 12  
  
Woke up at midnight. Sprayed roaches again. Cold Ramen no good. Only $611 in wallet. Bought new stove. Burnt it up again. Ran out of Ramen. Cold veggies. Going back to bed.  
  
Woke up. Ate two salads. Went for a swim. Going back to bed.  
  
DAY 13  
  
Went to work today. Don't want to lose my job. Life sucks. Everything's filthy, piles of trash around the trash can, and I need a new stove again. Called Kikyo. She said I sounded miserable, like I needed a vacation. I told her I didn't have the money. She said she didn't either. Went to bed miserable.  
  
DAY 14  
  
Roaches persist. Went to work. James on TV again. Laughed. Going to bed. 4 in the afternoon.  
  
Woke up late in the evening. Techniclly early in the morning. Hungry. Ate salad. Watched TV. Miss Kikyo.  
  
will Inuyasha ever get out of this funk? Maybe. Have I played the Sims in a while? nope. lol. Review! Let me know if you like the change in style or not! I didn't delete the old family, if you hate it. 


	5. Diary part 2

Inuyasha Superstar  
  
meh. Couldn't wait until I got a chance to post before doing another chappie. ^^  
  
DAY 15  
  
Went to work again today. Feel better except lonesome. Must call Kikyo this afternoon.  
  
Kikyo won't talk to me. Going to bed.  
  
Raccoon woke me up. CAlling Kikyo again.  
  
Kikyo coming over. Must make lots of salad.  
  
Kikyo hates me. Taking day off.  
  
DAY 16  
  
Watered stupid plants. Adam somebody on top. Monica second, nice pic of her in bikini. Hayley a sell-out. I need a dog. A dog would keep the damn cats away. Gonna see if Kikyo will help me pick one out.  
  
She will!   
  
HOORAY!!! Didn't get dog. She doesn't like dogs. I gave her a goonight kiss... she said she'd miss me!!!!!!!!!   
  
DAY 17  
  
Missed work again. Got fired. Damn. I think I'm in love.  
  
Too depressed to find new job. Think I'll go to bed.  
  
DAY 18  
  
Invited Kikyo over this afternoon. Met her sister. Kagome is her name. She's nice, I like her. She looooved my ears. Hm... going to bed now.  
  
DAY 19  
  
Neigbor's dog came over. I like him. Buzz, the collar said.   
  
Someone called and said the end is near. I hope not. I need a job.  
  
Must have sprayed roaches 8 times today! Bought Buzz a dog dish.  
  
DAY 20  
  
DAmn. Dishwasher broke. Don't haev enough for a repairman. Must get job!  
  
Got Job. Mascot for the Park Beach Puppies. I hate my life.  
  
DAY 21  
  
Psychic advisor said to improve relationships. Havn't seen Kagome in a while... wonder if I should invite her along next time I invite Kikyo?  
  
DAmn, this job pays half of what I used to make.   
  
TAlked to Kikyo on the phone. Buzz came by again. Going to bed.  
  
DAY 22  
  
Finally can pay half the bills on the table. woo. I'm never going home, am I?  
  
DAY 23  
  
Took Kikyo out to a nice little spot- Old Farm Square. Can't really afford it, but...  
  
Neither of us were really hungry, so we headed back to my place.  
  
HALLELUGIA! That goodnight kiss was some kiss! Heading to bed now. Talked all night long.  
  
DAY 24  
  
damn roaches. damn racooons.  
  
CAn't keep up with these bills! I just paid some, there's some on the table, and more came today! And every day when I get home from work there's shit all over the ground by the trash can!  
  
DAY 25  
  
missed work. Mood sucks. swam all day.  
  
DAY 26  
  
Why is it always 3 AM when I want to call Kikyo?  
  
Called Kikyo before work. Talked for a long time. Kagome didn't want to talk to me. Damn. Oh well. There's the horn.  
  
DAY 27  
  
Neither girl wanted to talk to me. MUST IMPROVE MOOD.  
  
Called back after work. Talked to Kikyo. Going to bed. NEED PROMOTION BADLY.  
  
Day 28  
  
Kikyo said to take the day off and head to this spa thing. I feel great! I think I can get a promotion easy. Then maybe she'll move in with me and fix something besides salad. Yuck.  
  
Still can't pay bills though  
  
DAY 29  
  
Still in good mood! I hope I get a promotion. I've been going the extra mile, even suggested a new costume design to take advantage of my ears.  
  
Yay! A talent scout noticed me! I'm on the Llamas! I'm a minor leaguer! I can pay my bills!  
  
And when I submitted the name for that bull dog, Megabyte, I won! $100!  
  
DAY 30  
  
I just realized- I'm only getting payed $60 dollars more than I used to be. I can't afford that new bed I've had my eye on. Damn.   
  
DAY 31  
  
A whole month. I intended to stay a few weeks. No wonder this place is shoddy. I didn't intend it to last so long!  
  
Gonna get a dog after all. Feh.   
  
Bought turtle instead. And pastries. Not chocolate. I got a strawberry thingie.  
  
Kikyo got bored, went home. Damn.  
  
Missed work. Went to bed.  
  
DAY 32  
  
Named turtle Myoga. Turtle boring. Went to work in bad mood. Played with turtle some first.  
  
Gonna hire maid.  
  
DAY 33  
  
Called Kikyo. Left for work in decent mood.   
  
DAY 34  
  
Didn't get enough sleep. Taking tomorrow off again. DAmn cats everywhere- need guard dog. Turtle pathetic.  
  
aight, that's enough. Review? pweese? 


End file.
